Let Love In - A Continuação
by BFabray
Summary: Continuação da história Let Love In. Quando a vida adulta atinge a maioria do grupo, as responsabilidades acabam se sobrepondo ao amor. Jane perdida por causa do seu passado nebuloso e de sua grande responsabilidade, vê a sua vida desmoronar ainda mais com a partida de quem mais amava. Quinn percebe que nem o amor pode ajuda-la ao se ver no meio do sonho e da realidade de Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Let Love In – A Continuação

Parte 1 – Quando os amores quebram.

Jane estava quebrada. Financeiramente e fisicamente falando. Ela saia da balada às 8hrs e extremamente cansada de servir drinks a noite inteira. Blaine havia conseguido esse bico para ela, mas estava começando a ficar insustentável, como ela ia pagar as contas com os poucos $80 que ela ganhava por noite, trabalhando uma noite a cada 15 dias? Johnny em breve faria 10 anos, a festa tinha que ser maravilhosa. Já bastava ele ficar na casa do tio Blaine quase a semana inteira pois Kurt era um anjo em sua vida e amava o sobrinho. Ela suspirou cansada ao entrar no pequeno loft que o irmão havia a emprestado. Ele era inteiro com os tijolos aparecendo nas paredes, um pequeno dry-wall separava o quarto de Johnny do restante do apartamento, a cozinha americana era pequena, mas bem moderna, a sala tinha uma tv grande e um videogame, mas um sofá bem capenga que ela havia comprado com $40 em um mercado de pulgas e que matava suas costas quando o filho dormia em casa. Zero de decoração. Era um apartamento meio triste no fim das contas. O cheiro era de limpo e com um toque de baunilha, graças a Quinn que havia comprado um aromatizador de ambientes para a morena. Nem para isso ela tinha dinheiro. Dormiu sem perceber naquela porcaria de sofá.

Na tarde seguinte, ela tinha plena consciência que a sua passagem pela prisão ia dificultar a sua entrada no mercado de trabalho, mas ela não imaginou que ia ser tão difícil assim. Ela precisava urgentemente de um emprego. Ela olhava o jornal – na área de classificados – quando a campainha do seu apartamento tocou. Sem nem precisar olhar pelo buraco da fechadura ela abriu e sorriu para a linda, sexy e incrivelmente sensual latina que tinha em sua porta.

\- Olá baby – sorriu Santana cansada, levantou a mão mostrando uma sacola de papel – Trouxe comida chinesa.

\- Ah deus... Nem sei dizer qual das duas eu acho mais gostosa – brincou Jane com a namorada.

\- Ei!

\- É brincadeira minha linda – e puxou a latina para um beijo calmo – Vamos comer?

Santana acenou com a cabeça e entrou no apartamento. Ela olhou levemente enojada para a camisa e a calça que a namorada usou no dia anterior que estavam jogadas na sala, mas Jane, rápida como um raio, tirou e levou para o banheiro. Ela arrumou a refeição para as duas e contavam amenidades do seu dia. Santana estava de plantão a quase 36 horas, mas ela curtia ficar um tempo com a namorada antes de apagar totalmente na cama. Elas já não transavam tanto quanto antigamente, mas o relacionamento parecia andar bem.

-x-

\- Rachel... Levante meu amor – chamou Quinn pela terceira vez a esposa. Rachel conseguia acabar com o romantismo da loira em questão de minutos. O café já estava frio e as torradas moles. Quinn bufou irritada. Essa não era a primeira vez que Rachel fazia aquilo. Ficava quase a semana inteira sem ver a loira graças aos ensaios diários da peça, mas quando tinha uma folga ela saia para beber com a produção, chegava e desmaiava na cama. Quinn era paciente, continuava ajudando a morena quando dava e no fim do dia, com os ombros moídos por andar com a mochila cheia de livros o dia inteiro (ela estava fazendo pós graduação em literatura), ainda massageava o pé da diva no fim da noite. Era o sinal de que iam transar. A morena continuava apaixonante na cama, e Quinn não podia pedir uma amante melhor, mas como esposa... Talvez Rachel ainda agisse como se elas fossem namoradas e Quinn mandasse na relação. Era responsabilidade de Quinn o apartamento, sua limpeza, compras e contas, mesmo ajudadas pela diva, ainda eram feitas por Quinn. A cumplicidade do relacionamento teve suas baixas, e sem perceberem, o casamento estava desabando.

Quinn chorava as vezes quando ela pensava em se separar de Rachel. A maioria das pessoas achava que a loira era uma tola por continuar com a morena, mas ela a amava tanto. Era difícil lembrar e imaginar uma vida sem Rachel do seu lado. Elas estavam casadas a quase 2 anos. Mas quando Rachel chegava bêbada em casa, sem conseguir falar direito com algum colega da produção a tiracolo ajudando-a, Quinn não precisava de muito esforço para se imaginar longe dali. Mas então a diva acordava. E voltava a ser a Rachel que ela se apaixonou. E ela prometia para a esposa que ia ser a ultima vez, e nunca era. Rachel jamais conseguiu esquecer o que Russel Fabray e Alexander Anderson fizeram com ela. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber disso e Quinn tentou diversas vezes convencê-la a ver um psicólogo, mas a Berry era teimosa e não queria de jeito nenhum.

Então, aos poucos, a loira desistiu.

-x-

Jane ouviu o celular da latina tocar. Eram quase 4 horas da manhã. Meio puta, ela pegou o celular e viu o nome "Brit" na tela. Agora, completamente puta da vida, abriu a mensagem e gelou ao ler o teor do texto.

"Hey Sant. Vi o apartamento, ele é lindo! Você sempre teve bom gosto. Quando você vai contar para a Jane que você irá se mudar? Já conversei com o Phillipe e ele disse que está tudo certo para a sua transferência. Estou com saudades. Bjos Brit"

\- Mas que merda? – sussurrou irritada. A latina ia mudar para Los Angeles e não havia falando nada para ela? Depois de 2 anos de relacionamento, ela vai virar as costas? E depois de fumar metade de um cigarro Jane percebeu – Ela desistiu de mim.

-x-

Duas mensagens enviadas ao mesmo tempo. Exatamente iguais.

"Preciso de você".


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Música do capitulo: Love Will Tear Us Apart - Nerina Pallot

Quando Blaine viu a mensagm da irmã se assustou. Ele sabia que Jane estava passando alguns problemas financeiros, mas ela não era de pedir ajuda, exceto quando era sobre Johhny e o garoto estava dormindo no quarto do lado.

Retornou a mensagem com um "em casa" e esperou. Alguns segundos depois Jane respondeu que estava indo para lá. Kurt apareceu na porta do estúdio, e informou que Quinn estava vindo. Ambos estranharam, mas acharam melhor não criar expectativas.

Alguns minutos bastaram para tocar a campainha.

\- Olá mana – cumprimentou Blaine assim que o rosto de Jane apareceu na porta. Assim que a viu, Blaine se assustou – O que houve?

\- Ela vai me deixar. – sussurrou Jane. Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas que tentava não derrubar – Johnny está acordado?

\- Não. – responde Blaine fechando a porta do apartamento em suas costas assim que Jane entrou. - Vou avisar o Kurt.

\- Okay

Blaine entrou e explicou para o marido o que ocorreu. Ambos foram para a sala, Jane cumprimentou Kurt e caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se jogando o peso para trás.

\- Você vai me falar o que aconteceu, ou eu vou ter que jogar adivinhação? – brincou Blaine quando a irmã ficou quieta.

\- Ela vai para Los Angeles – respondeu meio bufando Jane. – Eu vi uma mensagem da Brittany perguntando quando ela ia me contar e quando ela ia para lá. Um tal de Phillipe confirmou a transferência dela.

\- E aonde está Santana agora? – Perguntou Kurt incrivelmente irritado.

\- Na minha casa, dormindo.

\- Eu vou matar aquela... – começou a xingar se levantando.

\- Kurt! – interrompeu Blaine e apontou para o quarto aonde o sobrinho dormia. – Eu estou com a mesma vontade, mas vamos falar baixo.

Jane olhou para o quarto e instantaneamente ficou mais leve. Só de lembrar do filho a acalmou.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou apontando com a cabeça a porta.

\- Sentindo a sua falta – respondeu Blaine. – Mas ele entende.

\- Ele é inteligente demais – sorriu Kurt – Ele é o melhor da turma.

\- Ele me mostrou algumas provas. – comentou Jane sorrindo. Foi interrompida pela campainha. Ela assustou.

\- Não foi só você que teve uma noite de merda. – respondeu Kurt ao olhar da garota. – Acho melhor irmos para o estúdio, lá não vaza som.

Jane concordou com a cabeça e ao ouvir o choro abafado de Quinn levantou a cabeça para ver a amiga loira com a cabeça enterrada no peito do irmão. Ela tremia e era acalmada pelo moreno.

\- O que aconteceu? – ouviu o irmão sussurrar para a loira.

\- Eu não aguento mais Blaine. – respondeu com a voz embarganhada – Eu vou pedir o divórcio.

\- Como assim? – perguntou Kurt se aproximando.

\- Oi Jan... – tentou sorrir Quinn ao ver a amiga que não parecia bem também.

\- O que houve Quinn? – pediu Kurt.

\- Ela chegou bêbada de novo. – respondeu Quinn com os olhos vermelhos.

\- Puta que pariu... – xingou Blaine. – Vamos para o estúdio que o Johnny está dormindo.

Os quatro adultos entraram no estúdio. Kurt pediu licença e foi buscar uma garrafa de vodka porque sentiu que todos ali iriam precisar. Quinn sentou-se na poltrona que tinha no canto da sala, Jane sentou no banco do piano de calda de sua antiga casa em Lima e Blaine sentou-se no chão. Quando Kurt voltou e serviu a todos, olhou para Quinn.

\- Sabe o que foi o pior? – riu triste Quinn – Ela chegou com marcas de batom e embolando a fala, mas não o suficiente ao me chamar de Patricia.

\- A substituta dela? – questionou Blaine irritado.

\- Essa mesma! – brindou Quinn triste. Ela observou Jane que dedilhava melodicamente o teclado do piano. – E você Jan... O que aconteceu?

Jane riu de leve e dando de ombros respondeu – O que a Santana sempre faz comigo?

\- Brittany? – arriscou Quinn ficando vermelha de raiva – DE NOVO?!

\- E ainda bem que estamos no estudio... – tentou brincar Kurt

\- Eu vou matar a Santana.

\- Todos nós vamos – foi a vez de Blaine tentar descontrair – E logo em seguida a Berry.

\- Com certeza – responderam Kurt e Jane ao mesmo tempo, causando uma pequena risada nervosa em todos.

As melodias sem conexão de Jane começaram a tomar forma, e de repente ela começou a cantar baixo.

 _Quando a rotina corrói forte e as ambições são pequenas_

 _E o ressentimento voa alto, mas as emoções não crescerão_

 _E vamos mudando nossos meios, pegando estradas diferentes_

Blaine olhou para a irmã com certa admiração. Ela tinha um tato para música fora do normal.

 _Então o amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

 _O amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

Ela pareceu começar a ficar um pouco irritada e as notas ficaram mais fortes.

 _Por que esse quarto é tão frio? Você virado de costas do seu lado_

 _É o meu tempo que falhou? Nosso respeito murchou tanto?_

 _Mas ainda há esta atração que mantivemos em nossas vidas_

 _Mas o amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

 _O amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

Quinn começou a chorar, e sentiu o abraço de Kurt envolta de seus braços.

 _Você grita durante seu sono, todos os meus fracassos expostos_

 _E há um gosto na minha boca enquanto o desespero toma conta_

 _Será que algo tão bom simplesmente não funciona mais?_

 _Mas o amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

 _O amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

 _O amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

 _O amor, o amor vai nos separar de novo_

Jane foi enfraquecendo as notas até parar e começar a chorar e sentiu o irmão abraça-la. O casal de homens se entreolharam, como isso tinha acontecido?

Um toque de telefone interrompeu os quatro e Jane tirou o celular do bolso. _Santana_ brilhava na tela. Jane atendeu e colocou em viva-voz, fazendo sinal de silêncio para os outros três.

 _S: AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?_

J: Na casa do meu irmão. E você?

 _S: Exatamente aonde você me deixou. O que aconteceu?_

J: Você verificou as suas mensagens?

Um silêncio acompanhou a pergunta.

 _S: Jane..._

J: Nem tenta. Nem tenta dar uma desculpa. Acabou Santana. E faça o favor de nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

 _S: Jane. Eu ia te contar..._

J: QUANDO? QUANDO ESTIVESSE COM A BRITTANY EM LOS ANGELES?

 _S: Isso não é sobre a Britt._

J: É CLARO QUE É SANTANA. PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO ME FAÇA DE IDIOTA E NEM SE FAÇA DE IMBECIL, PORQUE VOCÊ JÁ É.

 _S: Jane..._ – Santana parecia querer começar a chorar.

J: Vai embora Santana. Quando eu voltar para o meu apartamento eu não quero ver nada seu ai. NADA.

 _S: Jane, por favor..._

J: ACABOU. – e desligou o telefone.

Blaine abraçou a irmã imediatamente assim que recomeçou o seu choro.

\- Eu vou matar a Santana. – sussurrou Quinn.

\- E depois eu mato a Berry – riu Jane tentando se acalmar. Ela terminou a taça e sorriu para o irmão e para o cunhado. – Posso dormir com o meu pequeno hoje?

\- Claro! – sorriu Blaine – Vou pegar outro travesseiro para você.

\- Hum... Posso alugar o sofá? – pediu Quinn sorrindo envergonhada.

\- Ele tá dormindo em uma cama de casal Q... Se quiser, você deita com a gente. – convidou Jane.

\- Obrigada Jane, mas prefiro o sofá mesmo. – sorriu para a amiga – Vou deixar você curtir o filhote hoje.

Jane sorriu e acompanhou Blaine.

\- Você quer que eu a demita? – perguntou Kurt sério para a loira.

\- Não é necessário Kurt. Ela vai ter que ter um emprego para se virar.

\- Ela te traiu Quinn. E você ainda consegue se preocupar com ela. – resmungou o homem enchendo a taça da loira.

\- É o que eu faço de melhor. Me preocupar com aquela irresponsável.

\- Eu não irei demiti-la. – afirmou o homem de olhos azuis – Mas eu nunca mais vou trabalhar com ela, e eu tenho um ótimo advogado para te indicar.

\- Obrigada. Você é um amigo e tanto.

\- Nada minha querida... – disse Kurt e a abraçou Quinn em seguida.

 **N/A: Desculpa a demora. Eu estou meio travada para escrever e cada capitulo está saindo e sendo postado em seguida. Então... Desculpa se algo estiver confuso.**


End file.
